Until I breathe no more
by LunaSnow
Summary: What happens when Allelujah decides to go off into the woods by himself and no one in particular knows where he is at? Alle/Halle. Warning: Its a fast pace fic. R&R.
1. DOGS

**AN:** I do not own Gundam 00 or any of the character in this chapter. And for those who love Alle/Halle it will happen soon enough, just be patient. Basically this is off the top of my head and is coming slowly as the day goes by. Chapter 2 is almost finished and will probably be up tonight before I go to bed. R&R would be nice. Especially if there is anything you would like to see in the FF. Anyways enjoy.

**Until I breathe no more**

Allelujah/Hallelujah

**Chapter 1: Dogs**

"Why will no one answer me?"

_'Because you see something you know the answer to.'_

"Why will no one explain to me?"

_'Something you know the explanation to?'_

"Why am I alive?"

_'Why aren't you dead?'_

It was a rather cold night on earth. It was possible that the cold months were around the corner. Allelujah and the others were allowed a couple weeks vacation while they waited to see what UN was going to do. Gazing up towards the stars, he let out a soft half smile. "You know, Hallelujah, you are right." He muttered and then stood up. "No matter I do, you will always kill."

The gundam pilot walked over to his mobile suit and traced his fingers along the cold steel. 'That maybe true Allelujah, but that is what we were created for.' The other replied in the males head. 'You have so many questions because you are denying your one existence.'

Allelujah closed his eyes and shook his head. "You're wrong Hallelujah. That's why you were created." He spoke softly and then pressed a button so that his gundam would go into a cloaking mode, hidden from anyone's view. "I believe we should get going. Home is a far walk away."

'This is why you are stupid for bringing Kyros here.' Hallelujah responded, but had no choice but to walk since he wasn't the current owner of the moving body.

Allelujah ignored Hallelujah for a moment while he continued to trail through the wooded area. It didn't help that it was very late and the moon was only at half stance. However, somehow, he continued to move forward without tripping over sticks and branches. He was able to move at a pretty fast pace until his foot snagged under a branch and he tripped face first into the dirt.

Mentally Hallelujah was busting a gut laughing so hard. He found it amusing that Allelujah thought that he could trail through the woods at night with no light or anything. 'Maybe you should call it a night, kid.' Hallelujah spoke within the other makes mind. 'I can take over from here and get us were we need to go.'

"No." Allelujah spoke as he pulled himself up from the ground. "You don't understand." He muttered before continue his way through the woods. Hallelujah was silent the rest of the way and before they knew it, there was a clearing with a stream of water. The moon was visible as well, which made it easier to walk over to the stream without falling in.

Allelujah could feel the chill in the air more now that he was sitting by water. The time was now 0100 hours and it was only going to get colder. "We really shouldn't stop here." He muttered seeing as there were more woods ahead of them. "We chance dying here from hypothermia."

'I told you to let me—you know what. I'm tired of listening to you complain; When it comes to survival you are just not cut out for it Allelujah.' Hallelujah said and without a seconds notice, he took over the body and then stood up. "O.K. fire." Was all he said as he walked over to the woods, looking for dry fire wood. He couldn't shake this pain in his foot though. But figured it was just a scratch or something from when Allelujah tripped in the woods.

Once Hallelujah had what he needed to start a fire, he did so and sat down beside it. He couldn't believe how naïve his other was to leave Kyros without getting any supplies, like a tent or something to eat which was in the gundam's emergency cargo in case something like this happened. Annoyed Hallelujah started to take off the boot to the foot that was hurting and found it rather hard.

"Damn Allelujah what did you do…." He said and when he finally managed to get the boot off he could mentally hear Allelujah screaming in pain. Of course Hallelujah played the tough man and just grunted a little. He looked at the swollen foot in the light admitted by the fire and sighed. "Shit." He cursed.

Hallelujah moved more towards the fire and then sighed as he painfully put the boot back on. It was so tight that it actually supported the foot and caused it to hurt less. "You do know we have to walk on this for another couple miles until we reach a town right?" He muttered to Allelujah, but the other didn't respond. So with that, the male laid down on the ground and fell asleep.

The next morning Allelujah found himself waking up. He glanced around and noticed that the fire that was started by his other half was smothering and his foot hurt really badly. There was something else he noticed, staring up at the sky, the clouds had moved in. "Great…" He muttered and pulled himself up in a sitting position.

"Why does this keep happening to me?"

_'Because think about your actions too much.'_

"Why can you not see the truth?"

_'Because I am blinded by my will to survive.'_

"How can you continue to move forward?"

_'Easy, regret nothing. That's what dogs like us are made for.'_


	2. SNOW

**A/N:** Another short chapter but I haven't had much time to think on this story yet. Its got a nice little twist to it so if you liked the first chapter you'll like this one. Still no Alle/Halle in it but it will come soon. I'd tell you why there's none yet, but that'd spoil the story.

Until I breathe no more

Allelujah/Hallelujah

**Chapter 2: Snow**

Allelujah continued to walk, his mind silent since he needed to concentrate on walking on his injured foot. Focus on moving forward when it seemed impossible. Focus on—"Hallelujah, why?" He questioned as they continued to walk, the air only growing crisp by the moment. "Why doesn't everything seem to happen like this?"

He got no response and just left the question open. They had been walking for hours since they left camp. "It might snow. You love the snow." He spoke trying to get the other to speak. "You like it because it represents death."

Hallelujah still did not respond; he felt so lonely because of this. Was Hallelujah that mad at him for this that he was not going to speak anymore? Allelujah sighed and then took one step and crumbled to the ground in pain. Something snapped. He cried out loudly and felt the ground below. He needed to walk, but was in so much pain all of a sudden that he found it hard to move.

Then if things couldn't seem to get any worse, something cold and moist touched his face. He blinked and then turned his head to see a soft white snowflake flutter from the sky and down to the ground at which he laid. This wasn't good, it wasn't good at all.

"Hallelujah, wake up." He said. "Get up. Do something. Respond." He panicked. There was something very wrong. Hallelujah wasn't responding to him. Not even to give him an 'I told you so'. "HALLELUJAH!" he cried out. But still nothing, and as the hours passed by the snow started to fall in a larger quantity and faster. It wasn't long and he could feel himself lose consciousness not only from the pain, but from the coldness that surrounded him.

* * *

There was a soft scent of cinnamon. He found himself waking up in a warm bed inside a home. "Where…?" He asked and then closed his eyes once more. "Allelujah…" He muttered and then woke back up throwing his body forward in an upright position. "ALLELUJAH?" He questioned glancing around.

Something was terribly wrong. Why wasn't the male responding to him? Where was he and better yet why was he in a house? Hallelujah was so confused, he was so lost. He turned his head and caught a glimpse of a mirror, which sent the green haired male for a spin because he didn't see himself in the mirror, he saw his other, still laying there unconscious.

Hallelujah moved to get out of the bed and realized that his foot no longer hurt either. "What…?" He asked and made his way over to the mirror, placing both hands on the mirror. "Allelujah?" He questioned as he continued to stair through.

Suddenly a figure appeared behind him and wrapped its arms around the male. "What's wrong?" It asked. "Aren't you happy here?"

Hallelujah jumped at the sounds of the others voice, turning he could see it was a female, now lying on the floor. "Damn straight I'm not happy. What did you do to Allelujah?" The tempered male growled at female before him. "Where the hell am I?"

"You are safe in my home. And so is Allelujah, if that's his name." She spoke and then picked herself up and proceeded to wrap her arms around the muscular male. "Please, he's safe. Stay with me." She said and then glanced up at the male. "Can't you see that he is resting peacefully in the bed?" She pointed to the mirror.

Hallelujah took one more glimpse at the mirror and then felt his own consciousness fade. Soon he slipped under and passed out in the female's arms, she grinned and carried him back to bed.

* * *

When Allelujah woke up, he for some reason felt so cold, and yet he was inside a building. He glanced around and noticed a mirror that just stood out. In the reflection he could see his other, sleeping. But it hurt way too much to try and get up, or he was too cold to. 'Hallelujah…' he thought silently to himself as he found himself reaching out to him…


	3. REMORSE

**A/N:** This chapter is a little longer, not much ... Its all twisted up some more and there is some rape going on. Warning. No it is not Halle/Alle yet. I WILL Be posting that in the next chapter. It will be a reward for those who read this through and was patient with me while I got back use to writing fan fiction.

Until I breathe no more

Allelujah/Hallelujah

**Chapter 3: Remorse**

When Hallelujah woke up he noticed he was still in the very same house in the very same bed. He had thought that this was just a terrible nightmare, but apparently by now it was not. He glanced over at the mirror on the other side of the room and blinked. Something seemed off. If Allelujah was on the other side of the mirror, in the same house and also in the bed, how come he looked so cold?

The male was about to get up once more when he realized there was a body on him. Glancing down he noticed that it was a female. Seconds later she lifted her head and looked at him directly in the eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked him. "You don't have to go anywhere." Her voice was so familiar and he realized it was the same voice from the same female who was speaking to him before he passed out.

Closing his eyes, Hallelujah snorted. "Yeah, there's plenty wrong, like for one the fact I am no longer with Allelujah." He muttered. "And I am in bed with a broad I don't even know." He continued to keep his eyes shut because something about this was way off and he wasn't sure what it was exactly.

"Oh such harsh terms coming from such an attractive young man." She mused and then sat up, straddling herself against his lower body. "Do you not understand I saved you?" She questioned. "I saved you from that wretched male who didn't understand who you are and why you were created. I saved you from death and the horrible things that follow." About them, she leaned in and let out a soft breath on Hallelujah's lips.

Hallelujah opened his eyes and noticed how close she was. He growled and brought his hand into a balled up fist and struck her across her face, knocking her off him and the bed and onto the floor. "You have not saved me from anything. I love my sins, yes and could care less what others thought of it. You took me away from my other half, what little good and conscious I have left in my insane mind." He shifted quickly and put his foot to her throat before she even had the chance to move. "You took me away from the only person who DOES understand me but not my actions."

The woman reached up to claw at Hallelujah's leg to try and get him to remove his foot from her throat, but it was a vein effort, he just pressed down harder and harder until he heard her neck snap. Hallelujah growled and then walked over to the mirror. He placed his hand on it and glanced at Allelujah who was still cold, still fading away. When he looked harder the illusion faded and realized that Allelujah was still in the snow. "Shit!" he yelled and then everything went black.

Upon waking up, Hallelujah found himself once again on the bed; his head pounded in a terrible pain. "Ngh…" he moaned and when he managed to get a focus of things he noticed the girl once again on top of him, straddling him. 'What the hell!' he thought getting scared all of a sudden. He snapped her neck, how was she still alive. He let out another moan and shifted, this time he noticed he was tied down. This caused Hallelujah to snap awake. "THE HELL?" He yelled loudly, but couldn't stay mad, he let out yet another pleasurable moan.

The woman was on top of him, naked and moving in such a way that she grazed over his hardened organ that tightly throbbed in his pants. He didn't think this was very fair and he hated it, but the woman's actions weren't that to complain about. Or so he thought until he remembered Allelujah in the snow.

Another graze against his pants, and Hallelujah let out yet another moan that he wished hated to hear. He felt so weak, so useless. Before he knew it, the female had his pants undone and his member within her hands. She grinned and rubbed her thumb against it and giggled. "You keep struggling but your body wants it so badly." She said and then leaned in to place her lips over it.

"AH!" Hallelujah let out and attempted to kick his feet. "S-stop!" he said getting pissed off. He was now pulling against the ties that held him down to the bed, he had to break them, kill this woman and then get back to Allelujah. That's when it clicked in his mind. They were in the Succubus' Forest. He growled once more and then pulled harder against the bindings.

The female was starting to get annoyed. She stopped what she was doing and reached up, grabbing a hand full of the males green hair. "If you stop struggling I promise to kill Allelujah once we are finished so that he won't suffer any longer in that cold harsh air." She said grinning.

Hallelujah let out a seethe in anger as the female mentioned about killing Allelujah. That was it, she wasn't going to lay a hand on him. He then pulled the binding on his right wrist hard enough that the fabric finally tore and he once again swung his fist at the female striking her in the face. The woman did not move very far this time, her hand still holding a fist full of hair. "You…" She growled and then released his hair and mover her hand to slap the male across the face. "Asshole."

Hallelujah was tired of playing around. He finally broke the other fabric binding from his wrist and placed both his hand around the females neck, sure to make sure she was dead this time, feeling the bone crack under his fingers. "You should know, not to mess with me, bitch." He growled back and then he once again felt her neck snap. With her down for the count he quickly untied his feet and found something to impel her with and did so.

Now that the strange demon woman was impelled to the bed by a rod, he quickly made his way to the mirror and placed his hand on the glass. "Allelujah." He said and then glanced back at the female before closing his eyes and once and for all escaped the illusion created by the succubus. He could feel the cold air returning. What bothered him was the fact he could tell Allelujah was fading fast. He moved his arm a little to press something in his pocket. "If we don't make it… Know that I have always thought the best of you … Allelujah…" he stated and then swallowed; the bitter air and having their body covered in snow was really starting to take a toll on him. "I'm with you till death do us part; till I breathe no more." He finished and then just laid there shivering hoping that they were not out of range for help.


End file.
